


Take the Bullet

by TheThirdTimesACharm



Series: Empty Chambers [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, M/M, McGenji - Freeform, Post-Recall, Talon Jesse McCree, deadeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:11:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheThirdTimesACharm/pseuds/TheThirdTimesACharm
Summary: Genji simply couldn’t do it anymore; facing Talon’s quick shot agent Deadeye was proving too hazardous for his well-being in every sense. But his decision to avoid the outlaw on missions bared harsh consequences. If Genji wanted to protect his teammates from Deadeye’s deadly accuracy, then he had better make up his mind and step right into range.[That same AU where Jesse McCree never joined Overwatch and went on to become a dangerous Talon operative]





	Take the Bullet

**Author's Note:**

> Wow!  
> I didn't expect you guys to care much for the previous oneshot, Blanks, especially with such a tedious AU and even more tedious characterization. So, to say, "Thank you!" I decided to petty much, well, give you a Blanks Part II! It's not as long and sometimes I wonder if I'm writing the characters alright, but I hope you still enjoy it, and if you do, I may pop out a couple more oneshots for you guys.  
> Much love!
> 
> P.S.  
> This meant to be in Genji's POV but somehow ended up as Jesse's POV. Sorry if you guys feel lead astray by the summary. Those are always written first to give me an idea of a plot outline. It was unintentional, but it happened. Apologies!

"You ever fucked a cyborg?"

The response rose in the form of an irritable grunt. It was likely all he'd get in reply to his voiced curiosity.

Pulling the cigar out of his mouth for a moment, Deadeye exhaled into the night, watching the smoke that had once filled his lungs dissipate amongst the skyline. The cigar was good, his company not so much.

"Not at all what you think at first," he carried on, never minding the silence of his temporary partner. "Ya think it's nothin' but bolts ‘n wires, but turns out technology has gotten more . . ." He paused, chewing on the butt of his smoke, mind searching for the right word that he doubted he'd find. ". . . _organic_ than I ever cared payin' 'ttention to."

The gunslinger made to inhale again but his cigar was snatched straight from his mouth. The next time he saw it the roll was twirling down into the darkness between the buildings below. Perturbed, his lips pulled straight, eyes turning to give a harsh glare at the one who dared take away his only nightly luxury.

He was met with nothing but an expressionless white mask staring at him.

"Those things will kill you."

The mock concern coming in pitch of a rough raspy voice had Deadeye finding humor. He chuckled. His first good laugh in days. "And this coming from the 'grim reaper' himself." He shook his head, taking a proper stance on the lip of the building they were nestled on for surveillance, and backup if need be.

The sudden burst of fire rammed into the quieting noise of the city. Almost immediately Deadeye and his partner, Reaper, could see their men turn corner, returning fire. But they were being pushed back. Not something either of the operatives were pleasant with.

"'Sides." Deadeye could see Reaper tilt his head in his direction as he pulled his bandana up over his nose. "This job's ten times more likely to get me before them cancer sticks are." He turned, brown eyes gleaming with mischief. His form leaned off the edge, plummeting into the fray, his companion close behind.

Overwatch; par usual. Ever since their "recall" a lot of Talon's operations have been met with stifling resistance. Not halted, just hindered to an extent. This reborn organization wasn't as good as they used to be back in the day, but they were catching onto schemes quickly, and Talon simply couldn't have that.

They were left alone at first. Seen as a force that more or less couldn't amount to the meaning of the word "force". There weren't enough volunteering agents to be everywhere at once, but they were evolving to the point Talon's issued the command to shoot on sight. So far their clashes were miniscule with these Overwatch characters escaping too fast for Talon to properly retaliate. And so top agents like Deadeye and Reaper were given more and more tasks, missions that usually wouldn't need their expertise did with the appearance of these so-called heroes.

Zarya had been the first confirmed. They were in Moscow, so it should have been a given, however the appearance of Soldier: 76 beside her was the reason for Deadeye and Reaper's presence.

Reaper took to clashing with the two Overwatch operatives while Deadeye lead the men to backtrack. They were in the middle of negotiating with a prominent Russian crime lord in the city when they were interrupted by these wannabe heroes. Mr. Kozlov and his men knew their way around the city and could help Talon in transporting a few _misplaced_ Volskaya Industries tech. They still had a payload to keep clear of screw-ups, and just because Overwatch crashed the party did not mean the good kegs couldn't be snuck out the back door.

Deadeye could still hear the fire as he walked back into the empty car garage used as a storage unit for Mr. Kozlov’s "collection." The Russians were in a current state of packing everything stored and moving it.

"Hold up, now." Deadeye approached one of Kozlov’s men who was hooking the Volskaya crate onto a lift, ready to rush it out along with the other stationed items. "Currently standing; that is property of Talon, if you so kindly remember."

"The exchange was interrupted!" The man's eyes were wide with fright, but face hardened with the upset of being caught by Overwatch. "This is still Kozlov property, and, along with everything else, it is being moved." With a tug, he pulled himself from Deadeye's grasp and motioned for his companions to carry on and haul the rest.

"Now wait just a minute." Deadeye stuck himself between Kozlov’s henchman and the truck he was trying to enter. He hadn't failed to deliver to Talon yet and he didn't want to start now. "We can carry on that exchange right now."

The man turned quickly. He was smaller than Deadeye, but still bore himself as if he posed a formidable threat. "The deal is cancelled, and until Kozlov so says, will be indefinite until this Overwatch threat is taken care of."

That wasn't the response the gunslinger wanted.

When the loud shot echoed against the garage walls, production halted and all present stopped to look their way. Kozlov’s closest henchman was down at Deadeye's boots. He wouldn't be moving for a long time.

Placing his gun back into its holster, Deadeye looked at the shaken men. "You." The standing man closest to him resisted not, immediately came when called. Deadeye then reached into his coat, pulling out a stack of bills. He tossed the wad down onto the dead man below, his hard gaze never leaving the startled man standing in front of him. "Take that to Kozlov and tell him Talon always pays for what they said they would."

Hitching himself onto the truck as soon as Kozlov’s men dashed out, Deadeye motioned to his own underlings. "Come on, boys, we've got a load to get outta here."

The moment they left the garage the familiar sound of gunfire bounced into the air. Reaper was still managing to do his job it seemed. Deadeye navigated them away from the quarrel, the roads out back tight but void of any form of authority. Their path seemed as clear as it could get, however there was always the chance of running into a roadblock, and they did, in the form of a bastion.

"Shit! The hell? Is that a bastion?!" Deadeye's eyes widened once bright headlights glinted off the machine’s surface. It had been sitting there, waiting for them. Muzzle aimed, it immediately opened fire.

Deadeye barely had time to jump his way out of that disaster. The man steering the truck weren’t so lucky.

Skidding to the side was rough. After a few rolls Deadeye's back hit bricks. He recovered quickly, weapon in hand, but more importantly kept his eyes wide on where that bastion was.

Jumping to his feet, Deadeye maneuvered around the dumpsters and empty crates to put something between he and the machine. He could see it stand up, optic glowing blue as it scanned the damage it made. He watched it even prod at the cargo strapped to the back of the incapacitated truck. Deadeye simply couldn't damn well leave without that.

"Hey, got my hands full with a bastion, send the remaining squads to my location." With a tap of his earpiece, he opted out of the frequency.

There really was only one option available for him in his time of wait. Taking in a breath to steady himself, he shifted in his crouched position. The next moment he had popped himself up, gun aimed and ammunition let loose.

As expected, his fire bounced off the machine, and gained its attention. However, the moment it turned toward him, Deadeye set his sights on that optic. It took three straight shots to penetrate the covering and three more to delve into the wiring.

That seemed to piss it off. The thing jerked back, arms in the air and torso spinning. Deadeye was expecting senseless fire in retaliation but there wasn't any. Instead the blinded robot backed away, as if trying to hide itself from its unseen enemy. Well, that would make it all the easier for a simple man like Deadeye.

He took his time to reload, following the bastion as it collided its frame with wall and trashcan. It had its hands out as if to try and feel its way around. Wouldn't do it any good in a moment.

Flicking the barrel back into frame, Deadeye cocked his gun. A few more well-placed shots at the core should do this machine in. It was his intention to do just that had his fire not been deflected, and Deadeye wasn't going to deny the fact that he had spotted a very familiar luminescent green in his peripheral.

That was the second time a laugh managed to escape him.

Relaxing his form, Deadeye waved his gun around, acting clumsy in his stance to see the outcome. He let another shot out, purposely aimed at the bastion's optic, the bullet didn't even make it that far. The current obstacle stacked before him stood in the form of a very familiar cyborg ninja.

"Wasn't expecting to see your sweet ass take a seat to this shindig.” There was no response to Deadeye’s comment from the one addressed. Still and powerfully postured as ever; Genji.

The silence following allowed time for Deadeye to observe the way the cyborg paced himself, how he stood in front of the bastion acting as a shield. Even the machine seemed to recognize the ninja. Audible beeps rose up, as if the thing was trying to communicate with a fellow model.

A brow rose. “One of yours?” Genji said nothing. Of course he would.

A few more moments of silence and glances between the two and Deadeye began to laugh. His hold on his gun loosened, his stance shifting again, daring to let a few guards down. He rose his hand then, pressing fingers against his earpiece.

“Second that, I managed a way around. Meet you there at pick-up.” Dark eyes returned to the two mechanical beings before him. A moment passed before a familiar sound of a thermos grenade going off rung across his eardrums. Looks like the other two “heroes” were still wreaking havoc. Flicking his head off in said direction, Deadeye rolled his shoulders in saying, “You goin’ ta go help them out?”

"I am needed here."

"Oohh, he speaks." Deadeye snickered, shaking his head. He glanced at the robot again, it was still feeling around. "How nice it is to come to your friend's aid." The bandana concealed his sharp grin, but he doubted someone like Genji couldn't read it without having to physically witness it. "This one must be more privileged than the others." Deadeye didn't ignore the way Genji's fingers tightened over the handle of his blade. So then the cyborg was aware of his other fellow teammates who met the unfortunate end of Deadeye's gun. He'd made sure he left his mark on each of them that dared face off with him, even recalling one brash punk he turned into the likes of Swiss cheese. If they ever survived that barrage then he had no doubt they'd end up looking like the ninja before him.

"Don't take me for a fool," Deadeye carried on. "You've been purposely avoiding me. Can't say I quite understand why."

After the casino affair in Santa Fe, Deadeye had run in with this cyborg on numerous occasions. All those pretty teeth present. And what fun he'd had every time he managed to catch him. Perhaps Genji wasn't appreciative of all the affectionate attention, because right when it became habitual routine during collisions, he all but vanished.

For a moment Deadeye considered the possibility of one of his fellow coworkers having offed the cyborg ninja, but that was giving them too much credit. His second thought was that the so-called hero retired from the newly reformed organization, however, after inquiries from other Talon operatives it was clear he was still active, just not in Deadeye's vicinity. A shame.

Deadeye wasn't as fond of Genji's allies. His run-ins with them left him exhausted and certainly in no mood to play around. He counted each having taken at least one hit from his abilities, a number of them worse for wear.

The mechanical chirps and beeps turned Deadeye's attention back to the bastion. Aside from the curiosity as to how one of those things is still around—and in Overwatch no less—Deadeye admitted he was quite anxious to see how the rest of this scenario would play out. Raising his gun got the reaction he assumed he would out of Genji; the ninja immediately tensing, glowing visor focused on the aim of his shaft.

"Wonder what it's gonna take 'fore you run off again." Deadeye pulled the cock back, his left hand hovering over, ready for a rapid release.

"I'm not running any longer." Genji sounded determined. Perhaps all of those mishaps with his fellows convicted him.

Deadeye grinned. "Good, 'cause I'm gettin' tired of chasin'."

Six shots rang out, each perfectly aimed in preparation for the cyborg's quick deflects. And Deadeye got to see that ninja move. God, he was beautiful. Each turn, each shift in posture was practiced and executed with excellent footwork. For someone who was 90% machine, he moved like he was a complete and natural being. It was one of the reasons why Deadeye took every opportunity to fire round after round at him; just to see such fluid motion astounded the gunslinger.

But he wouldn't let Genji think he won simply because he deflected his barrage. The moment the last shot slid out of the barrel, Deadeye had lunged forward, flipping his gun to use the handle as a melee weapon. Naturally, Genji dodged, but Deadeye was pressed so close to him that the cyborg didn't have the chance to swing his sword at him. He's seen what can become of that blade, and Deadeye would very much like to keep that possibility out of their scuffles.

Maneuvering around one another Deadeye had managed to reload, taking aim once more and firing at the ninja, his bastion friend forgotten in the background. In a flash of green the cyborg darted out of the way.

"I've missed this." Deadeye let out a breathy chuckle, whistling his excitement. He shifted, raising his revolver. "And you know what else I missed?" With a knee-jerk reaction Deadeye turned and took aim at the blinded robot. He knew how to get the cyborg to come to him.

With a smile Deadeye watched the well-placed bullet ricochet. He used the second projectile to sink into the cyborg's left shoulder, making sure it was the organic arm. Once again Deadeye had dashed close, his left arm coming up to block just as Genji's sword swung down. With his barrel pressed against the cyborg's abdomen, Deadeye wasted no more time in unloading his remaining rounds.

A stuttered series of groans echoed into the night and by the sound of the bastion, Deadeye could tell it was worried for his friend. It was behind them, stumbling around, still trying to reach out and feel for his nearby ally.

With Genji hunched over from the impact, Deadeye slid around, torso pressing against the spine of Genji's armor, his hand wrapping around the man's neck and pulling him back up to press flush against him.

"This," he replied, covered face pressed close to Genji's receptors. Without a second thought he holstered his gun, eager to feel that body with his own touch. "It's been a while since I managed to nab you in my arms." He sensed a struggle, even by the heaviness in the cyborg's labored breathing. Those shots to the gut sizzled, and Deadeye could feel his limbs twitching from the surging jolts.

A message echoed into his earpiece. It was more so a command; Deadeye needed to make it to pick-up point along with the shipment. He would, he just might be a little late.

Ignoring it all, Deadeye focused his attention on the one he clutched close. He'd been waiting a long time to get a chance to do this again.

"Stop strugglin' or I really am gonna shoot your robot." There was no tone in Deadeye's voice to make him sound anything other than serious. That seemed to have the effect he wanted. It was much easier to physically explore when Genji wasn't constantly moving all over the place.

"What If I comply and you still do?" Genji turned his head, that green visor glaring at Deadeye from the side.

"Oh, darlin', when have I ever been known to go back on my word?" Deadeye was glad he was met with silence. He didn't need the cyborg bringing up the notion of Deadeye's tendency to keep his promises so long as they were twisted to his whims.

"You've hurt the others. How can you convince me you won't hurt him?"

" _Him_ "? Deadeye glanced back toward the bastion model. What was it; Overwatch's new dog? The familiarity was confusing but that wasn't something Deadeye wanted to dwell on at the moment.

"Come now, you know what happened to your so-called friends was entirely your fault." Deadeye chuckled to himself when he felt the cyborg twitch in his arms. Hit a nerve? With a hum, Deadeye pressed his jaw against that cool helmet. "We both know they wouldn't be in the condition they are now if you had been there to tango with me. Not everyone has a good pair of dancin' shoes like you do, Genji."

Ah, there it was. After so many occasions, Deadeye's gotten real familiar with the lay of Genji's armor and which levers to click to get the plating to slide away to what his wandering fingers really wanted. The way he felt Genji shift on wobbling legs and a stuttering moan let Deadeye know his prodding gloved fingers had found the right spot between mechanical thighs.

"I do not . . . enjoy dancing." Genji took some time to sigh those words out. The way Deadeye's fingers curled no doubt to blame.

"No?" Deadeye snickered, the hand wrapped around Genji's throat caressed him even in the firm grip. "But you're so good at it. Best partner I've ever had." He chuckled again at the humor in his words. "Listen, if you don't want to dance with me, fine, but I get bored real fast, darlin', and when a cowboy gets bored. . ." He flicked his head toward the bastion machine behind them. "Well, he'll just look for things to shoot for entertainment."

He let that sink into the cyborg for a moment. It didn't take a lunar scientist to understand just what Deadeye was implying as much as he was wanting.

Finally, after a moment too long for the Talon agent's taste, Genji replied, just a glare behind that luminescent visor. "Don't shoot anyone else."

Deadeye snickered. "I can't promise that." The hand on the ninja's throat released to slide around and press against smoothed shoulder plates. He pushed then, making the cyborg bend over an empty wooden crate angled against a building wall nearby. Deadeye took a step closer, hips pressing to keep the form beneath him still and secure. "But . . ." The hand to press him down came back up to fondle with the locks securing his visor together. The sounding clicks had him confirming the looseness enough for him to pull that covering away. Leather digits now caressing scarred features. "You keep my attention and I guarantee I won't be lookin' to shoot anything up for a long while."

The face didn't move away from Deadeye's touch this time, encouraging him to lean in, pressing down onto the cyborg to see if this little deal of theirs would really be upheld and carried out.

Deadeye didn't shoot the bastion machine that night, and it was up to Genji if he would hold off shooting anyone else in the near future.


End file.
